


Open locket, open closet

by AkaUsa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Blackmail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Shiori may not remember the events surrounding her duel but what's inside Juri's locket is still engraved in her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill to the prompt [Juri/Shiori, blackmailing](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2205893#cmt2205893), initially filled anonymously as I had no account back then.

"I know what's in your locket."

It was true, though as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember how she managed to learn that. Hazy, half-forgotten dreams of pulling Juri's heart out of her chest sent shivers between her legs.

"How would you know that?"

"I just do."

Somehow, Juri seemed to believe her and wasn't surprised in the least. She appeared as calm and distinguished as she always was, sitting all proper on her chair with a book in her hands. Shiori wondered if perhaps she could see her shaking, even a little, by getting closer. Unable to stop herself she took a step forward.

"What would they think if they knew?"

She tried to keep her voice detached, to act as cool as Juri who almost looked like she was ignoring her.

"Would they pity you?"

That would only seems right, to let her have a taste of her own medicine, to feel the shame of being seen as inferior.

"Would they hate you?"

They would leave her all alone. Only Shiori would stay by her side, not far but not too close either.

Or maybe some girls would take it as a chance and try to become friends with the fencing captain. She hated those pathetic fools. Feared them a little too, maybe.

Juri slammed her book, louder than she needed, to close it.

"What do you want?"

Her tone was cutting, her eyes focused somewhere else. Anger rised to Shiori's cheeks.

"I didn't say I wanted anything!"

Of course she wanted something. She backed away, searching for words. When she reached the door, she looked at Juri's face again, beautiful and hurt.

"Why would I want anybody to find out? I'm concerned after all, that could be bad for me too."

"Rest assured that I don't intend to let it be seen again by anyone."

Her cold and confident tone, that Shiori despised, was betrayed by the swift movement of her hand towards her collar to check if the necklace was still there.

"By wearing it everywhere?"

No response. Well, a pendant was made to be worn after all. Still, it was hard to refrain from smiling at the knowledge that Juri was always carrying her weakness so close to her heart.

"Even in the shower?"

A picture of droplets of water dripping like tears from the open locket sprung in Shiori's mind. This strange image had the harrowing feel of something born out of bad dream. She tried to push it back, to forget it as quickly as it appeared.

"Even when you sleep?"

This thought brought a whole different kind of ideas into her head, certainly more pleasant than the previous one.

As Juri was staying stubbornly silent, Shiori grew impatient.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"Why should I answer?"

"Maybe I'll change my mind!" She shouted without thinking, annoyed. "Maybe... Maybe I'll decide that it doesn't matter to me anyway."

In that brief moment of rage, she decided that she could handle the humiliation. She was no one but she was stronger than she previously thought. This was not the case for Juri. Her answer to the previous questions, a painful yes, escaped through gritted teeth.   
Just as she raised her hand again toward the hidden necklace, Shiori asked another question.

"What do you do with it?"

Juri bit her lips for a few seconds, under her classmate's scrutinizing eyes. When Shiori opened her mouth to threaten her again, Juri finally gave up. She closed her eyes painfully and started talking. Her voice was soft and slow, as if confessing a sin, it was ringing in Shiori's ears like the sweetest bells.

How often did she touch it? Did she open it to look at the hidden picture longingly? While she answered, Juri opened her book again to distract herself, flipping absently the pages. It was only small talk, nothing much to be ashamed of in truth but she seemed to try her best to remove herself from the situation. From what could have been a confession of love.

There were many more questions, some that Shiori didn't quite dare to ask. Did she talk while holding it? Brought the pendant close to her ear to whisper sweet nothings at it? Did she put her lips against the cold metal? Kissed the photo inside? Did she touch herself at night while feeling the cool weight of the necklace against her warm body?

A shiver went through her backbone. Now she was having trouble thinking straight. The thrill made her legs shake slightly and she was afraid that she would try to get closer again if she didn't control herself. Leaning slowly against the door frame helped but pressing her thighs together did nothing to assuage the aching need she felt.

Briefly, as Juri kept talking, time seemed to slow down. A sweet darkness covered the classroom as the sky outside turned grey. Shiori hoped it would stop so they'd stay like they were forever. So she wouldn't have to keep trying to find the perfect distance at which she needed to stay for Juri's heart to always be hers.

The moment passed, like it alway did, leaving only the emptiness inside her and a bitter taste in her mouth. When Juri looked at her again, hers eyes were cold and tired.

"Is this all you wanted to know?"

Shiori snorted, before leaving the room.

"Maybe."

The thing with blackmailers was that they always came back for more.

 


End file.
